With Her
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: Escuchar su voz, observarla reír, admirar su cuerpo, anhelar su presencia… Todo eso se volvió indispensable para Sasuke. Pero ahora que la misión que los había unido terminaba, ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer con toda esa necesidad suya de mantenerla a su lado? ¿Qué sería de él ahora que se había acostumbrado tanto a ella? ¿Qué era ese repentino malestar en su interior? - OneShort


_**With Her**_

 **Autor/a:** Alice Uchiha 26  
 **Género:** General. Romance.  
 **Clasificación:** Cualquier público

 **Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _ **With Her**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya viajando juntos?**_

Andando bajo la nieve, Sasuke exhaló el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones en una breve masa de humo que se alzó sobre su cabeza mientras sus orbes oscuros observaban el cielo tornarse de distintos colores que pronto darían paso al anochecer. En su mente, las imágenes constantes sobre el comienzo de aquella aventura se volvieron tan vividas que por un momento, Sasuke se permitió detener su paso y cerrar sus ojos, para así transportarse a esa época en que su viaje de redención paso de ser una travesía solitaria a un periplo con esencia de prosperidad.

A su partida de Konoha, el Uchiha no habría pensado nunca en la necesidad de compañía; su expectativa de redención no involucraba a nadie más además de su persona que, empañada por la venganza y el odio, anhelaba ser acreedor de una redención a través de la expiación en la soledad del exilio. Dos años de travesía constante pasaron para que decidiese volver por breves instantes a la aldea que alguna vez le vio partir, y no necesariamente por que él lo desease; el aun no podía regresar a la aldea, no hasta que sus pecados estuviesen totalmente perdonados. _Más que por las naciones, más que por las personas que habitaban Konoha o sus cercanos… por él mismo._ El extraño acercamiento de la luna y la aparición de un Hiashi Hyuuga con heridas graves, fueron suficiente señal para que supiese que la aldea que su hermano tanto quiso proteger estaba en graves problemas. La aparición de Otsutsuki Toneri y la batalla que sostuvo con Naruto le dejaron el encargo de proteger la villa a cualquier costo ante la ausencia de aquel que era digno de alzarse algún día como Hokage de la misma; una vez que el Uzumaki volvió de la luna, él volvió a marcharse silenciosamente en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que podría continuar su viaje sin interrupciones, llegó a él un llamado directo del actual sexto Hokage que lo apremiaba a regresar únicamente para encomendarle una misión de extrema importancia. Pese a su fastidio inicial, Sasuke resolvió que le era imposible negarse a cualquier requerimiento que el Hokage o la aldea misma necesitase de él y fue así como una vez más sus pies pisaron las calles de la aldea de la hoja. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el mismísimo héroe de guerra habría imaginado que clase de misión le sería encomendada… Ese día su faceta como el hombre más serio e indiferente del mundo cayó estrepitosamente frente a la persona con quien habría de realizar semejante tarea.

 _Sakura Haruno, su antigua compañera de equipo, sería su acompañante a partir de entonces._

¿Podría ser alguna clase de mala jugada por parte del destino? ¿O simplemente se trataba de una treta bien planeada de su pervertido ex sensei? Sasuke jamás sabría con exactitud cuál era el motivo de tan repentino emparejamiento. En fin… La misión parecía simple: Sakura, siendo la mejor ninja médico –superando a la reina de las babosas, Tsunade Senju–, debía recorrer distintos poblados entre los territorios de algunas de las naciones ninjas que solicitaban su apoyo con distintos casos de enfermedades potencialmente graves; su papel en aquella encomienda no era más que mantenerse a su lado como un vigía silencioso, alguien que pudiese serle de ayuda y que, por obvias razones, la mantuviese a salvo pues aun cuando la paz parecía haber llegado a todos los rincones del mundo ninja, aun existían grupos delictivos de cierta peligrosidad que se oponían no solamente a los acuerdos de paz de las naciones sino también a aquellos que eran reconocidos como héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja. ¿Y quién mejor que el ex vengador Uchiha para esa tarea? La lógica del asunto no terminaba de encajar para él. Al salir aquel día de la aldea y siguiendo con pasos quejumbrosos a la pelirosa Haruno, Sasuke predijo que su viaje se volvería una tortura completa.

Pero irónicamente se había equivocado.

Día tras día, sus orbes fueron participes de una rutina que poco tenía que ver con él pero que, en silencio, le brindo gran conocimiento con respecto a su compañera de viaje. Sakura había cambiado tanto… Si bien no paso desapercibido sus paso de adolescente a una hermosa mujer, Sasuke se encontró más sorprendido por la madures en la joven pelirosa que le acompañaba. Ella viajaba a su lado silenciosamente cuando era preciso, otras ocasiones comenzaba una amena conversación sobre cualquier trivialidad filosófica que, de algún modo, terminaba por hacerlo poner toda su atención en sus palabras. Tarde o temprano, de mantenerse solo como oyente, había terminado siendo participe en dichas conversaciones. Sakura le atendía naturalmente, preparaba alimentos que mantenían un cuidado impresionante sobre lo que a él le gustaba; hacía sutiles peticiones para descansar o inclusive, se atrevía a hacer sugerencias sobre cuánto tiempo viajar y lugares que pudiesen refugiarles del clima. Algunas veces andaba a su lado, hombro con hombro… Otras más iba por delante, haciendo que el aroma de su cabello llegase a él a través del viento o bien, haciendo que su corazón latiese de manera desbocada al verla mover sus caderas frente suyo con un paso armonioso y seguro, tentador para un joven como él.

Por cada poblado al que llegaban, el Uchiha descubrió con gran interés que tan dedicada podía llegar a ser la Haruno cuando se trataba del campo medicinal. Nunca había sido experto en el área, de hecho su conocimiento al respecto era muy limitado y sin embargo, la faceta de seriedad, dedicación y severo análisis que Sakura mostraba durante el proceso le hacía desear conocer un poco más sobre la medicina. Ella solía explicarle algunas cosas aunque no lo pidiese, demostrando una cantidad exorbitante de conocimientos que lograron despertar en él, un sentimiento de admiración y respeto hacia la joven médico. Con cada caso que Sakura resolvía, el Uchiha no podía evitar sentir orgullo; las cualidades que Sakura siempre tuvo y que nunca fue capaz de ver segado por sus propios propósitos, ahora estaban a su alcance, resplandeciendo frente suyo. Un año entero habría pasado desde que comenzaron esa travesía alrededor del mundo… Un año entero en su compañía, un año donde la misión encomendada se daría por concluida.

 _Ya era tiempo de que Sakura volviese a casa._

Lo curioso del caso era que la molestia inicial en su viaje terminó por desaparecer, casi tan rápido como lo hizo su barrera de indiferencia hacia la pelirosa que, poco a poco, iba ganando más terreno en su ser. Escuchar su voz, observarla reír, admirar su cuerpo, anhelar su presencia… _Todo eso se volvió indispensable para Sasuke._ Pero ahora que la misión que los había unido terminaba, ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer con toda esa necesidad suya de mantenerla a su lado? ¿Qué sería de él ahora que se había acostumbrado tanto a ella? _¿Qué era ese repentino malestar en su interior?_ La perturbación de su mente no se comparaba en lo absoluto a las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, debatiendo ferozmente, intentando comprender y hacer frente al amargo sabor que dejaría la partida de Sakura.

-¡Mira, Sasuke-kun! Puedo ver la entrada de la aldea desde aquí. Seguramente la aldea estará rebosante de energía, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo, hoy se celebra la navidad…

-Hmp

El Uchiha alzó la vista a ella que se mantenía sobre una pequeña colina y apuntaba a la distancia lo que efectivamente sería la entrada a Konoha. Sus pies se mantuvieron en su sitio, observándola a una distancia prudente mientras sus ojos la admiraban silenciosamente; Sakura se mantenía quieta en su sitio mientras sus orbes jade se mantenían fijos en el horizonte, sin embargo su rostro giró hacia un lado y ahora observo las estrellas que aparecieron en el firmamento. Sus ojos reflejaron la luz de los cuerpos celeste mientras sus mejillas mantenían un tono rojizo y sus labios entreabiertos exhalaban una masa de humo que le provocó cierta risilla ante lo cómico del asunto. Ella era demasiado linda, encantadora y jodidamente hermosa para él… Demasiado como para tolerar dejar ir su luz lejos de sí. Entonces entendió que había terminado enamorándose de ella mucho antes de lo que él hubiese anticipado; entendió el porqué de su renuente aceptación a devolverla a la aldea. Era egoísta al desear quedarse a su lado, alejándola de la familia y amigos que la esperaban tras las murallas de la aldea.

-¿Sucede algo? Has estado demasiado pensativo. –Sasuke suspiró, volviendo a la realidad.

-No es nada.

-Eres realmente malo mintiendo, Sasuke-kun.

-¡Tsk! Y tú eres demasiado molesta.

Su comentario sonó demasiado severo, tanto que la hizo componer un gesto de dolor. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante su tremenda estupidez. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar lastimándola? Incluso sabiendo que sería su última noche junto a ella, seguía comportándose como un bruto.

-Sí, tienes razón. Será todo un alivio para ti el que yo regresa a Konoha. Realmente… ¿Tanto te desagrada mi compañía?

-No se trata de ti.

-¿Entonces por qué? Sé que tu viaje de redención aún no termina pero no puedo soportar la idea de dejarte partir… Estas solo allá fuera, y el simple hecho de no estar contigo para protegerte me pone histérica. –Sakura mordió su labio inferior, entre molesta y ansiosa.- Justo cuando pensé que comenzábamos a llevarnos mejor, justo cuando creí que tú y yo… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué luego de todo lo que vivimos sigues intentando alejarme?

-Por qué este no es tu lugar, debes regresar a Konoha. Ese es el único lugar donde puedes ser feliz… Eso no puedes encontrarlo conmigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes mientras su corazón se estrujaba fuertemente, entre la desesperación, la tristeza y la ira. Era tan injusto y cruel, luego de que durante el viaje Sasuke se mostrase tan abierto con ella, ¿ahora venía a decirle que no podía estar con él y ser feliz? Sakura nunca se había sentido tan completa y feliz hasta que había vuelto a su lado, no hasta que ambos se habían reencontrado y viajado en esa misión. ¿Por qué era tan difícil entender que su corazón no sería feliz con nadie más que no fuera él? Tal vez la oscura voz de su soledad tenía la razón: tal vez Sasuke nunca llegaría a amarla. Tal vez el toque que dio en su frente no era una promesa sino un simple agradecimiento que ella tendió a mal interpretar. Sasuke frunció sutilmente el ceño al verla, torturado interiormente por sus propios conflictos.

-Debes irte. Es lo mejor para ti, Sakura.

-¡Eres un idiota!

Sakura comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia el camino que la llevaría de vuelta a la aldea mientras sus lágrimas dejaban un rastro de su huida. Ante esto, Sasuke dio un paso al frente con cierto titubeo y alzó su mano, sin embargo detuvo su movimiento y se quedó quieto en su lugar, obligando a su cuerpo a observarla partir. Su interior se sacudió fuertemente ante su partida y la angustia creció a niveles insospechados; viéndola andar lejos de él para no volver jamás, le hizo sentir tan perdido en la oscuridad como lo hubiese estado en su juventud. _Luego de tanto tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha sintió temor de volver a la oscuridad._ Apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas, Sasuke movió sus piernas y apresuró el paso, rompiendo la línea ilusoria que él mismo había interpuesto para dejarle marchar. Sakura no dejaba de andar sin siquiera percatarse de su persecución y Sasuke, él únicamente sabía que no quería perderla; antes le dio la espalda a aquella oportunidad de obtener un futuro pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderla, _él la quería_ , quería esa oportunidad de estar con ella. El viento sopló fuertemente cuando su único brazo sujetó la muñeca de la pelirosa, haciéndola girarse rápidamente hacia él con sus orbes jade abiertos de la impresión ante su repentina aparición.

 _Luego, el mundo se detuvo, casi como lo hizo su corazón cuando él la besó._

No pudo negarse a su irresistible calor y se permitió olvidar su dolor en los labios de Sasuke. Él parecía desesperado mientras la besaba, sus labios se movían firme y ferozmente sobre los suyos, como si alejarse de ella le arrancase la vida. Tal vez eran simples ideas suyas pero su corazón respondió a esa angustia con amor, entregando todo de sí para apaciguar el malestar del Uchiha; poco a poco se separaron, intentando que la respiración del otro no se apartase mucho y así seguir sintiendo la calidez que su ser transmitía. Sakura pasos sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y este a su vez, ocultó su rostro en su cuello mientras su mano la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura; ninguno dijo nada luego de aquel contacto, permanecieron en silencio sin romper el abrazo que unía sus cuerpos. El Uchiha se separó de ella para mirarla fijamente y luego emular un breve suspiro, mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle de las sonrojadas mejillas de la Haruno.

-Si vienes, no puedo asegurarte que vuelvas a Konoha en mucho tiempo…

-Si es contigo, no me importaría no volver jamás.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y su mano se entrelazó con la de Sakura.

-Hn, es un trato entonces.

La sonrisa que los labios de Sakura emularon fue tan cálida que el pecho de Sasuke vibró como nunca antes, a tal grado de hacerle desviar la mirada hacia el frente, poniéndose en marcha lejos de Konoha. En silencio, Sakura miró sus manos unidas y supo que al fin sus sentimientos habían alcanzado a Sasuke. Andando de nuevo bajo el oscuro cielo y siendo cubiertos bajo la lluvia fría del invierno, Sasuke miró brevemente a su pelirosa y volvió prontamente la vista hacia el frente con la expectativa de encontrar un próspero futuro al final del camino.

 _Un hermoso futuro con ella…_

 _ **Junto a Sakura**_

* * *

Hola a todos, este pequeño One-short es para desearles una feliz navidad y claro, un prospero año nuevo. Gracias por su apoyo leyendo este y otras de las historias que he publicado en este sitio, ojala se encuentren bien y que el 2016 pinte con mejores colores que el actual 2015. ¡Nos veremos el próximo año! :D


End file.
